Elements
Elements There are many elements to choose from spin. | | | | | | | Fire Fire is a Fast paced arc with moves that you can combo with. Q move The user creates a fire ball and launches it at opponents dealing damage and burn. Dmg: 10 + Burning Mana: 10% E move the user creates a explosion in front of them and it propels them back. Dmg: 15 + Burning Mana: 15% Z move the user uses fire to thrust them fowards at high speeds (similar a dash). Mana: 5% X move The user gathers fire in their throat, Then expels it as a giant fire ball dealing heavy damage. Dmg: 20 + Burning T move The user grabs the opponent and shoots multiple a fireball into them. Dmg: 2 (x10) + Burning. 'Melee' the user punches the opponent with flames. Dmg: 15-40 (chargeable) + Burning Burning Burn Dmg Avg bettwen 1-2 Dmg and its applied every time when any Fire attack lands and it last for a few seconds. Ice Ice is a all-rounder arc that you can perform slow but easy combos to deal massive dmg. ' ' Q move User stomps the ground and uproots ice spikes in front of them dealing more damage depending on the amount of ice the opponent comes in contact with. Dmg:15-35 (chargeable) + Freezing Mana: 35% E move User creates a wall of ice to block attacks. Mana: 15% Z move User slides on the ice they create to move around at an accelerated pace dealing a large amount of damage to opponents. Dmg: 20 Mana: 15% X move User surrounds themselves with ice and freezes all opponents. Dmg: 25 Mana: 45% Melee move User creates a shard of ice to thrust at opponents dealing moderate damage. Dmg: 10 + Freezing Mana: 5% T move User grabs opponent and freezes them. Dmg: 15 Freezing When an Ice attack lands it freezes the opponent for a few seconds. (Making it easier to combo.) Shockwave Shockwave is an arc that uses pure force to deal insane dmg and as well as knockback opponents afar. Q move User creates a shockwave in his fist and releases to push opponents. Dmg: 20-37 (chargeable) Mana: 25% E move User stomps on the ground, creating a shockwave that is A.O.E to stun opponents. Dmg: 25 (chargeable to increase range) Mana: 33% Z move User creates a shockwave behind them to propel themselves towards their opponents, then punches the ground to launch themself into the air. Dmg: 20 Mana: 15% X move User creates a large shockwave in their arm and releases it to launch their opponents a great distance away. Dmg: 20-40 (chargeable) Mana: 34% Melee move User creates a miniature shockwave in their hand and punch the opponent to knock them back. Dmg: 15-40 T move User grabs the opponent and uppercut them into the air. Dmg: 20 Water Water is an arc that players can use to splash and trap opponents in water and it also lands combos easily. Q move User creates a small sphere of water to throw at opponents. Dmg: 10 Mana: 5% E move User Creates an area of water on the ground to trap opponents in a bubble of water causing them to freeze and drown. Dmg: Drowning For 3 secs Mana: 5% Z move User creates a large wave to ride on in a straight line; can also hit opponents. Dmg: 15 Mana: 25% X move User shoots a water shark at their target. Dmg: 35 ''' '''Mana: 5% Melee move User creates water around their fist to punch an opponent. Dmg:15-40 (chargeable) T move User grabs opponent and drop a small bubble of water onto their head. Dmg: Drowning for 2 secs Drowning When Q or T lands, Opponent takes a constant 2 damage (1 damage for T) for a certain number of seconds. Earth Earth is an arc that can use the ground as a source to do attacks. Q move User stomps on the ground causing rocks to shoot up in the air. Dmg: 30 (Charge to increase range) Mana: 34% ''' E move User creates a wall of pure rock to block incoming attacks. '''Mana: 15% Z move User surrounds themselves with rock and run at high speeds. Can run into opponents to deal damage. Dmg: 25 Mana: 25% X move User creates a pillar of earth to launch themselves into the air, Then creates 2 asteroids to throw at opponents to deal heavy damage. Dmg: 35 (x2) (Charge to increase size of the asteroids.) Mana: 34% Melee move This move is a work in progress 3: (Shockwave's melee move is the placeholder for it.) T move User grabs opponent and sandwich him between 2 pillars of rock. Dmg: 15 Wind Wind is another fast paced arc that can trap opponents in tornados and blow them away with combos.